Amber is subpoenaed.
Today's episode shows Amber being subpoenaed by her main enemy, Bethany; Dylan and Adam go to Philadelphia, to visit the graves of Adam's former partner, his mother, and the adopted little girl he had; Patricia sets up her plan to make sure that Erica's children get their due; and Steven Bennett gives Patricia and the attorney his findings on Erica's criminal enterprises. Scene One: A cemetery in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Dylan and Adam have taken a day trip to go and put flowers on the graves of his former partner; his mother and the little girl they adopted. ADAM: I think I am crazy to do this. DYLAN: Nonsense, honey. You told me that this would provide closure for you. ADAM: I know, but now that I am here, I am nervous. DYLAN: I am right here, and I am not going anywhere. You're there for me, and I am here for you. ADAM: Thank you, Dylan. DYLAN: If you want, I will go there with you. ADAM: I could use that support. DYLAN: You have it, Adam, you always will. (Dylan and Adam walk to the graves together) ADAM: Aaron, Mom, and Rebecca, I know this will not be the last I will see you. I will always remember you, and never forget you. Dylan is with me, and he knows what it's like to lose someone he loves. His boyfriend was murdered, while you were killed in a car accident. I know you three and Dylan's Alex are watching over the two of us, and know we're all right. We'll never forget you, but you want us to move on, and we will. DYLAN: I met you only once, Aaron, when Alex and I were living in Smythewood, and I knew that you two were in love. That will never change. I promise, Aaron, I will make sure Adam is all right. And I know you will tell Alex that Adam and I will be watching out for one another. (Dylan and Adam lay the flowers at the grave, and the two hug. They realize that it's time for them to begin their new lives together) Scene Two: Amber Wellston's room at Mass General. Bethany is walking down the hall, smug. NURSE: Here now, who are you? BETHANY: I am Bethany Arthur, I am shocked that you don't know who I am. NURSE: Stay out of Miss Wellston's room. BETHANY: Who are you to tell me what to do?! NURSE: The head nurse on this floor, that's who, brat! BETHANY: Whatever! (Bethany strolls in) AMBER: What are you doing here? BETHANY: You'll see! (A man enters, we see he's a process server) PROCESS SERVER: Are you Amber Wellston? AMBER: Yes. PROCESS SERVER (throwing a piece of paper at her): You've just been served! BETHANY (in fake sweetness): See you in court, hon! AMBER: You won't get away with this! BETHANY: Of course I will! (A smug Bethany walks out, as Jennifer walks by, a sharp glare aimed at her rival) JENNIFER: What is going on? Bethany looked like the cat that swallowed the canary! AMBER (in tears): This. (Jennifer looks at the subpoena, and she is infuriated.) JENNIFER: Amber, I promise you this. You're my sister's best friend, and there is NO way in hell that Bethany will get away with this. I'll stop her, no matter what it takes! (Jennifer storms out of the room after Bethany, while Amber sobs) Scene Three: Sheila Watkins Designs. Preparations are underway for the fashion show. CHRISTINA: Sheila, how does this look for Barbara? (Enter Sheila) SHEILA: Barb looks gorgeous. This line we came up with is wonderful. CYNTHIA: It really is, darling. After all, with you being pregnant, I am shocked you are doing this. SHEILA: I get so tired of sitting around and doing nothing. I will have plenty of time to do that when the pregnancy comes along more. CHRISTINA: I am sure of that, honey, but you and Allen are looking forward to the day, aren't you? SHEILA: Yes, we are. I think this fashion show will be good. (Enter Linda) LINDA: What is going on? SHEILA: I talked with Aunt Samantha, and she's bringing in more models. CHRISTINA: Are you sure? SHEILA: We have to do that. (The four help with the final preparations) Scene Four: Anyssa's law office. She is looking at some pictures of her and Susannah Lucas. Bryan comes in and brings his wife, lunch. BRYAN: Hey, sweetie. Brought you some lunch. ANYSSA: Thanks, love. Pull up a chair. BRYAN: What are you looking at? ANYSSA: My old scrapbook I got for Christmas. BRYAN (looking at a picture of her and Susannah): Look at you and Susie. You two look so cute in your cowgirl outfits. ANYSSA: Please, we both looked silly. Susie and I with matching stick horses! We were all of six at that time! BRYAN: But you did some rodeo riding. ANYSSA: Little britches type of rodeo! I was a child when I did that. BRYAN: When did you stop doing rodeos? ANYSSA: When I moved back to Chicago for boarding school. They didn't have a lot of rodeos in Chicago, as you know, and I couldn't practice. My skills atrophied. But such is the world. I did regain some of my riding skills when I went to Harper Academy, although it was not as rambunctious as a rodeo, though. BRYAN: Any word from Patricia? ANYSSA: Mitch Sandermeyer called here a few minutes ago, dear. He checked over the lawyer that had done Aunt Erica's will. Apparently, he was a criminal lawyer. And when I say criminal lawyer, I mean he was a criminal. He was disbarred a few years ago. Susie told me all about it. BRYAN: Are things well with Susie? ANYSSA: She wants to make a visit to Boston again. Her and Ellen both. BRYAN: That would be wonderful. Maybe they can come for Christmas. ANYSSA: Let's get through Thanksgiving first, though, sweetie. Speaking of which, where ARE we having Thanksgiving this year? BRYAN: I thought you knew? ANYSSA: Maybe I did, but who knows. (Anyssa's cell rings.) Hang on, sweetie. (Anyssa is hearing the news on the phone. She is intently listening) BRYAN: Who was that, love? ANYSSA: It was Hannah. She called to tell me that the dinner will be at the Atchley Mansion. When Thanksgiving rolls around, she and Craig will be married, and they can have the dinner there. BRYAN: That is good news. Is she letting everyone else know? ANYSSA: Yes, she is calling everyone else. She left a message on Dyl's voice mail. (Anyssa's phone rings again. This time, it's Mitch) BRYAN: The phone call you've been waiting for. ANYSSA: Yes, hang on. My husband is here, I am putting it on speaker, ok? MITCH (Via Speaker): That is good. As we suspected, Anyssa, the will your Aunt Erica had was a will that was invalid. They tried to shove it through probate, but the probate judge looked at it and tore it up. ANYSSA: What happened to said lawyer, aside from his disbarrment? MITCH: Not sure. He died under some very mysterious circumstances. ANYSSA: When was that? MITCH: A day or two before Erica left town and crashed her plane in the alps. ANYSSA: Oh my. Meaning that the lawyer was killed. What about the probate judge? MITCH: He too was killed. Again, very mysteriously. I think Erica had something to do with both deaths. ANYSSA: Oh my! And whoever killed them was killed themselves, when Erica was killed. But the body they found was her's. Was there someone else with her? MITCH: Not sure. Wait, I saw the manifest. There WAS someone else. BRYAN: Who? MITCH: A man named John Bailey. (Anyssa and Bryan are astonished) Scene Five: Mitch Sandermeye's office. He is still talking to Anyssa and Bryan, while Patricia and Steven Bennett are in the office. STEVEN: Here are those papers that I told you. PATRICIA: John Bailey, why does that name sound very familiar? ANYSSA (via phone): John Bailey? Wait, Aunt Patricia. Mom knew something about him. PATRICIA: So did I, honey. John had once wanted to date Erica. Your grandmother Harper didn't want her to date him. She said that he wasn't good enough for Erica. BRYAN (via phone): So how did they reconnect? PATRICIA: I don't know. That is what I don't know. STEVEN: If I remember, Bailey was an old friend of Nigel's. Nige always said that Bailey had a thing for Erica. They must have reconnected whilst they were in London. MITCH: It seems that way. Anyssa, Steven presented me with some documentation which tells all about Erica's criminal enterprises. Some in connections with Nigel; others on her own. I can fax them to you, if you so wish. ANYSSA: That would be good. Does that stop Erica's will from clearing probate? MITCH: Since the lawyer that Erica hired is dead; as well as that probate judge, there is a chance that the will could be thrown out of court. So, Erica's assets could be given to Mark and Joanna, as well as Joanna's sister, Cara. PATRICIA: That is what we are thinking will happen, dear. ANYSSA: That is good news, Aunt Patricia. At least Erica's blatant attempt to keep her kids out of her will failed! MITCH: Yes, it has been failed. (Patricia and Steven smile, while split screen, Anyssa and Bryan are thrilled) Scene Six: The Arthur home. RON: David, you know this isn't my idea that we're going to court. DAVID: But Amber is still in the hospital. Why on EARTH would Bethany have a process server take a subpoena to her while she is laid up? CHELSEA: I don't know either, David. Bethany is screaming that she was nearly killed. ANNABETH: I am sure of that, Chelsea. Had it not been for Bethany and Amber fighting, none of this would have happened. CHELSEA: But Bethany... DAVID: Bethany has been allowed to get away with too much! WAY too much. RON: I agree, David. Maybe we've been too lenient with her, Chelsea. CHELSEA: But Bethany was almost killed. DAVID: Which she wouldn't have been had she not provoked Amber. Now, AMBER is in the hospital, while Bethany is prancing around! (Enter Bethany) BETHANY: And that is just the beginning! I will make sure that Amber will NEVER be able to hold her head up in this school again! ANNABETH: You little brat! You won't get away with this! BETHANY: Whatever! I already have! CHELSEA: Bethany, you show some respect! RON: Apologize to the guests! BETHANY: No! Why should I? (Bethany saunters off) DAVID: Amber will be found innocent, and you better keep a better leash on that brat! RON: I will do my best. ANNABETH: I hope nothing happens to Amber. (Bethany laughs) BETHANY: This is only the beginning, Amber Wellston. Scene Seven: Jason and Sandra's home. Jennifer's bedroom. She is furious. JENNIFER: What do you mean, you're breaking our date, Cam?! CAM: I have homework to do. JENNIFER: Who is she?! CAM: How do you know it's another girl? JENNIFER: Please, I know it has to be another girl! Who is she?! CAM: I don't think you want to know who it is. JENNIFER: I know it's not Vi. CAM: Please! I like Vi, but I wouldn't date your twin sister. JENNIFER: Don't you dare insult my sister! CAM: I don't want to hurt you. JENNIFER: Just tell me! CAM: All right, it's Bethany! (Jennifer is really mad now!) JENNIFER: Bethany Arthur?! You're going out with HER?! CAM: She asked me! JENNIFER: You will not get away with this, Cam! (Cam hangs up the phone. Jennifer disconnects the call. She starts to cry. This alerts Violet.) VIOLET: Jenn, what happened? JENNIFER: It's Cam! He's going out with another girl! VIOLET: My god, who?! JENNIFER: That Bethany Arthur! VIOLET: Is that so? CAM?! With Bethany?! JENNIFER (crying): Yeah! He broke several dates lately. All with the same excuses. VIOLET: I will find it out. JENNIFER: Thanks, sis. I appreciate it. VIOLET: When I get my hands on him.... (Violet storms out) Scene Eight: Boston Charter Middle School, the next afternoon. Bethany is cooing at Cam. CAM: Do we HAVE to be this demonstrative? BETHANY: Of course, we do. Most popular guy, most popular girl. PERFECT! (Enter a burning mad Violet) CAM: Oh oh, I should have reckoned with dealing with Violet! BETHANY: Whatever! CAM: How can you be so uncaring? BETHANY: I get what I want, and who cares who gets hurt! (Violet storms up to the table) VIOLET: What a cozy little twosome you are! CAM: This isn't what it seems! VIOLET: You didn't see my sister in tears, you nerd! And as for YOU, you bitch, you will get yours! BETHANY: Whatever! I will get what I want, and you will be humiliated like the bitch and loser that you are! VIOLET: You'll keep, Bethany! Cam, here, is going to get a bit of a makeover! (Violet proceeds to dump a carton of milk on top of his head!) BETHANY: You BITCH! How DARE you do that to him?! You're going to the principal's office! (A furious Bethany stalks off to the lunchroom monitor, shrieking and screaming. The monitor comes and takes Violet to the office. Bethany smiles smugly, knowing that she has humiliated another of her enemies.) Scene Nine: Atchley Mansion. Hannah and Craig are talking about the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner. HANNAH: I called Dylan, and he's still in Philadelphia. He and Adam are coming back in a few hours. They placed the flowers at the gravesite, and they are having a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich before they come home. CRAIG: That is good. Mrs. Buxley put Maggie down for her nap in the nursery. I really do love that little girl. HANNAH: Are you sure that you are all right with being a stepfather, Craig? CRAIG: I understand your fears, Hannah. You know me and Angie didn't have children when we were married. HANNAH: What did Angie say about your adopting Maggie? (Enter Angela Chamberlain, Craig's former wife. She is a beautiful woman, although saddened that her marriage to Craig ended, she is still one of his best friends.) ANGIE: I am in approval of it, Hannah. You've made Craig very happy. HANNAH: Thank you, Ms. Chamberlain. ANGIE: Please, call me Angie. HANNAH: All right....Angie. ANGIE: I saw Maggie, and she is adorable. Craig will make an excellent father. You are a great mother, Hannah. I can see that darling of your's having a lot of love. HANNAH: Thank you, Angie. I appreciate that, more than you ever know. ANGIE: I have to get going, Craig, Mom and I wanted to stop by and wish you well. CRAIG: Thank you, Angie. HANNAH: I thank you as well, Angie. (Angie smiles and leaves the house. Craig and Hannah kiss) Scene Ten: Boston Charter Middle School. Jennifer is stunned to see Violet removing her books. JENNIFER: What happened? VIOLET: I got suspended. JENNIFER: What for?! VIOLET: Dumping milk on a student! JENNIFER: I heard that you paid Cam back for it. VIOLET: Yeah, I will be grounded, I am sure of that. JENNIFER: I bet I know who made this a big fuss. VIOLET: Me too. (Enter Jason and Sandra) JASON: Violet, are you ready? VIOLET: Ground me. SANDRA: We're not grounding you. JASON: No, we're not grounding you. (Bethany overhears this, and is furious!) JASON: I wouldn't have done what you did, Vi, but I do understand why you did it. You were standing up for your sister. BETHANY (screaming): SHE SHOULD BE GROUNDED! JASON: I don't want to hear anything from you. BETHANY: I WANT TO MAKE SURE SHE IS SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY! (Enter Mrs. Axtell.) MRS. AXTELL: Violet, we've decided that we're not suspending you, you did something that some would consider to be petty. You are to be away from school for a couple of days however. This will not be considered a suspension, or will it be on her permanent record. She merely dumped milk, nothing more. BETHANY (screaming): I ORDER YOU TO SUSPEND HER!!!! MRS. AXTELL (sternly): Young lady, don't interrupt me! BETHANY: I will not allow this! You made a fool of me for the LAST time! (Bethany storms off!) VIOLET: I am ready to go. JASON: Come along, honey. JENNIFER: Am I allowed to go too, Mrs. Axtell? MRS. AXTELL: Of course, Jennifer. (Jason, Sandra and their daughters go out of the school. Bethany is in the rest room, burning with rage!) Category:Episodes